


Glomp

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kwami Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, other kwamis will be featured in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: Marinette’s face is, according to Tikki, Kwami glompable.





	1. Pelting marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also cross-posted in Tumblr under the same name and title. This fic had been stuck on my notes for months now, I'm surprised I finally posted this.

Marinette’s face is, according to Tikki, Kwami glompable. It’s not some sort of mockery or insult of her soft and squishy cheeks and more of an appreciation, per say. The first few times she kissed her holder in the cheek, Tikki just felt the warmth and smoothness of it and wouldn’t let go until Marinette finally thought it odd and had to pry her kwami’s tiny paws off of her. As adorable as the scene was, it was making her more flustered (to the excitement and soon after disappointment of the red sprite).

After months had passed as being the current Ladybug miraculous holder, Marinette had finally gotten accustomed to her kwami’s affectionate and somewhat amusing quirks. Often times when freshly baked chocolate cookies are brought upstairs on a plate, Tikki would shower her young holder with her tiny clusters of kisses. On the occasion that her swarm of red and black spotted lieges were nearby, she would invite them over to participate in the act of smooching across Marinette’s cheeks. This would then lead to many ticklish squirming and chime-like giggling, but the ladybugs would persevere in their own pursuit of gratitude and happiness.

What was more of a constancy, however, was Tikki’s insistence that be it after de-transforming, a good rest, or simply being giddy and loving Marinette, she would go as far as to something like this: Tikki takes a large distance (as large as one small thing like her could get) between her and Marinette, wiggle her butt in anticipation and preparation, elbows bent and paws shaking, and speedily flying towards her target, Marinette’s cheeks. Now, there is no need for any concern on this act as it feels nothing more but a “slightly dense marshmallow being pelted to me at a short distance by a child," as Marinette once claimed. Tikki, of course, knew she had done no harm, but did feel slightly offended that she was a "dense marshmallow when I could be just a marshmallow!” The young holder hadn’t meant no offense to her sudden weight gain, but she was worried that the kwami was getting too much sugar. Oh well, she tried.

_ **To be continued…** _


	2. Sweet apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes were like glittering scales in the blue ocean, but her cheeks reminded him of sweet apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I managed to post a second chapter on the same day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Wayzz’s first impression of the chosen Ladybug holder and guardian-in-training was that she’s adorable. Her eyes were like glittering scales in the blue ocean, but her cheeks reminded him of sweet apples. He likes her for sure, and even more so when she and Tikki makes it a habit of visiting and meeting with him and Master Fu.

After the official naming of Marinette as the future guardian, he and Master Fu had taken it to both of their hearts to share as much knowledge and guidance to the young Ladybug. While both humans busy themselves pouring over the copied pages of the book of Miraculous, the kwamis would catch up, both in and out of the Phonograph with their fellow sprites. Whenever the humans meditate, he and Tikki find the time to take a nap on top of their holder’s heads. But after Tikki introduced him to the soft nest called Marinette’s hair, he sheepishly admitted to the current Guardian that he would be making it a habit of slumbering on top of the young girl’s head. Master Fu said nothing but smiled at the turtle kwami, his eyes squinting and wrinkles folding at their corners. Wayzz took that as an acceptance of change regarding his sleeping habits whenever Marinette and Tikki’made an appearance in the shop.

During one of their visits, the two kwamis were sharing some snacks between them: her chocolate chip cookies and his pistachio-flavoured macarons. Their holders are currently making another batch of the power-ups for both Tikki and Plagg.

“Hey Wayzz, have you ever touched Marinette’s cheeks before?” the ladybug kwam’s question takes him by surprise by how odd the context is.

“Uh…no, I don’t think so, Tikki. What brought this up?”

“Oh, but you must! You see,” she pauses to chew and swallow her food properly before continuing, “Marinette’s cheeks are just SO soft! It’s like hugging a pillow, and they’re so smooth. They also make for good heaters, but they sometimes make her feel embarrassed. I don’t understand it, though, since they’re just-just miraculous!”

Now, this claim utterly stunned and has the turtle kwami very curious about the young girl training under his Master. When he first properly met her, he did think her cheeks were a sight to behold and had to stop the urge of burying his face on them like, as Tikki said, a pillow.

“That is interesting, Tikki. Does that mean you always do this?”

“Not always, but a lot of times. Or when Marinette’s too amused to even stop me. Oh, but you must do it with me later. Wouldn’t you want to see how she’ll react to us?” Wayzz wasn’t one to do anything unexpected, but it didn’t exactly stop him from thinking and being close to actually doing it.

“Well…”

“Please?” He has to admit, Plagg was a strong kwami if he could resist Tikki’s pleading eyes whenever he could (which wasn’t a lot).

“Alright, what do we have to do?”

An hour passes by when both miraculous holders come back to their kwamis, newly made power-up infused macarons and Camembert in hand inside of their boxes. “Tikki, Wayzz, we’re done! Where are you guys?” Marinette calls out to them. Master Fu is right behind her, carrying some extra macarons and cookies with him.

Neither of the kwamis respond to her, but both holders hear a low pair of giggling around the corner. Master Fu looks up to the girl with him, raising his brow. “Do you think they’re up to something?”

“I sure hope not, Master. I’ve noticed that Tikki has a mischievous side that can be quite…infectious.” She says with a worried and crooked smile, remembering to the one time she gave in to her kwami’s crazy idea.

Both of them continue on and arrive at the main area, but the table was filled with nothing but leftover snacks and crumbs here and there. Both ladybug and turtle kwamis were nowhere in sight. Marinette was placing down the powered-up snacks and about to take the ones the Guardian had with him, when they hear the giggling again. This time, it was much closer. Both holders look at one another, eyes filled with mirth and curious on as to what their kwamis were busying themselves with now.

Before either of them could say anything though, they hear a simultaneous shout of “Now!” and a pair of blurry reds and greens coming towards them, specifically Marinette, and both of the girl’s cheeks were accosted by the playful sprites. Neither Master Fu nor Marinette know what to say, their eyes wide and mouths gaping in surprise. The former is the first to recover from the sight in front of him and proceeds to chuckle at the scheme his kwami participated in, and with the ladybug kwami of all kwamis. The sprites were now giggling much louder, paws petting and rubbing their own cheeks against the girl who was still processing what just happened.

“I – what…Tikki! Wayzz!” her hands raise and makes a cupping shape towards both kwamis on either of her side, but never touching them. “Marinette!” they both respond.

It only takes a few more seconds before said girl finally joins in in their giggling, Master Fu watching all three of them enjoying each other’s presence. He truly did choose the right person as Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. ʕ◕‿◕ʔ /   
I wasn't sure what Wayzz ate, but Wiki told me that his favourites were cookies and green macarons. I'm kind of curious though of what everyone else head canon as his favourite food, so feel free to comment what they are.


	3. Kneading biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is not a kwami of affection, but he is definitely intrigued by the concept of anything soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the more chapters I make, the longer they get.

Plagg is not a kwami of affection. He is Chaos and Destruction personified, all in the form of a divine little black cat-like being. A touch of his paw to the ground and it will sink any city like the Atlantis. A slight push will lead to the extinction of any living creature such as the dinosaurs. And yet, he constantly finds himself trapped within the grasp of his holder.

“Adrien, I swear to all laws of deconstruction that I will end you. Do you hear me?” he manages to let out.  
“But Plaaaaaagg, I know you love cuddles.” The blond retorts.   
“Ack! I’m not like normal cats, you disgusting human. In fact, even they wouldn’t want you touching their fur. Now let. Go. Of. Me!” the kwami of destruction persists to struggle as much as he is allowed, before realizing he has the ability to phase through.  
“_Pawww_… that’s not fair.” Adrien pouts, his shoulders sagging and brows furrowing. His green eyes follow his floating kwami as he flittered away and inspected himself.  
“You know what’s not fair? You ruining my _purrfect_ fur! Now I have to fix it again.” He proceeds to clean himself in a corner as his holder watches and lets out a sigh.   
“Someday, you’ll be asking for cuddles.” 

Adrien spoke of a possible future, but perhaps it may come sooner.

After Dark Owl, both kwamis of creation and destruction had made a habit of catching up whenever their holders were nearby. During classes, they would switch being inside one another’s holder’s bag and share exciting stories. Well, Tikki did most of the sharing while Plagg did most of the listening. 

“…and then Wayzz agreed to do it with me! Oh, you should’ve been there, Plagg. It was so fun, even Master Fu said so!”  
“Uhuh.” The black kwami leans back on one of the soft pillows the big bug made for Tikki. She sure was thoughtful when it came to comfort. “Sounds fuuuun.” He was feeling a little sleepy from how soft the pillow was, small it may be on a normal circumstance.   
“It was!” Tikki said. Her large blue eyes look at her counterpart, who is looking quite sluggish. Plagg is lying back, his head sinking into the depths of fluffiness, ears twitching every few seconds, eyes drooping as if they were his precious Camembert in their gooey form, limbs spread out. The sight is comical and adorable at the same time, but it gives Tikki a thought. “Hey, Plagg?”  
Said kwami blinks one eye open. “What, sugar cube?”  
“D’you like the pillows my bug made me?”  
“Uhuh. They’re veeeeery soft.”  
“They are.” The kwami of creation has a certain twinkle in her eye with what she says next. “Do you want to know what else is really soft?”  
“Brrrt?” Thus, he activates.  
“My bug’s cheeks.” 

Plagg’s eyes are now both open, but narrowed with interest. He says nothing, yet Tikki knows she has him slowly dying of curiosity. His ears are twitching in attention, ready to listen to her every word. “I could tell you just how, but it’s better to actually feel them, yourself. Wayzz thinks so, too.” Plagg is not a kwami of affection, but he is definitely intrigued by the concept of anything soft.   
“I’m listening.” Hook, line, and sinker.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Plagg.” He is encased in darkness inside Adrien’s locker as soon as it closes, his holder on the way to his fencing class. He waits a few minutes until he’s sure Adrien doesn’t come back and notice his absence. He waits and waits, until he carefully phases out of the locker and heads over to where Tikki will be waiting for him.

“It’s just to test a theory. Just a theory.” He mumbles to himself, but he’s unsure who he’s trying to convince.

Plagg stealthily flies to hidden corners and shadows until he reaches the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. If there was one thing Plagg could admit being jealous of Tikki for, it was her having a chosen who lived on top of a bakery. Once he successfully gets inside, he makes sure to stay out of sight of the married couple manning the register and kitchen. He’s close, but takes one deep whiff of the freshly baked goods (and was that cheese he smells?) before quickly phasing through the trapdoor.

He is met with Tikki’s large smile and twinkling eyes, her paws holding out a cheese Danish. His eyes widen and dilate, pleased with the sight of the pastry being offered to him. Now, this is how he should be treated. “I had Marinette make it, but I didn’t tell her you were visiting.” Well, well, well. His chosen needs to take some lessons from big bug if he wanted to stay on his good side.

He picks up the pastry and starts off with a large bite. “Mmm…! Oh, sugarcube. This is the best cheese Danish I’ve ever tasted! Your bug sure knows how to do it right.” 

Tikki giggles in response, amused by her counterpart’s food consumption. “She’s at the balcony right now, busy with her sketching. Want to catch her off-guard?”  
Plagg continues to chew, but the prospect of catching big bug off-guard is something he’s always wanted to do. That girl knew how to jump like a cat when taken by surprise, and he finds that funny. Swallowing and checking for any crumbs left on his mouth, his whiskers twitch in excitement. “Sure, why not?”

The kwamis make a quick detour of flying in circles around the room, chasing each other around after a long time of being deprived of large spaces. A fair number of loops are made before they finally make their way out into balcony, Marinette’s hunched back greeting them. So distracted by her pencil sketching another idea onto her sketchbook, she doesn’t notice the shared glance and snickering of both kwamis. Marinette has her tongue sticking out as what she usually does when fully engrossed in her activities. She hears the sound of something whizzing by, but doesn’t bother looking up.

“Tikki, is that you?” she hears her kwami’s giggle. “What are you thinking now, you floating marshmallow?” 

Instead of responding, the kwami of creation gives the signal to the kwami of destruction before both of them head towards their target in full synchrony. So shocked of the impact on both of her cheeks, it almost makes her fall out of her seat. “Got you again, Marinette!”

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Marinette is quick to recover this time and lets out a laugh. “Tikki, who did you drag with you this time?”  
“I dunno about being dragged, but the cheese danish you made was heavenly big bug.” A familiar voice says, and she takes a second look to assure herself that the floating black blob on her cheek is indeed Chat Noir’s. It also takes her a few seconds to realize that what she was hearing is purring – Plagg’s purring, for that matter – and he is kneading her right cheek.   
“Uh… Plagg?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you… are you making biscuits? On my cheek?”  
“Yeah, what about it?” 

Her brow raises for a mere moment and laughs even more, at awe of this side of him. Plagg is not a kwami of affection, but he makes amazing biscuits on only the softest of dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could squeeze Adrien's participation here more, but... *side eyes* I guess you'll all just have to stick around more to see and find out what happens when he does.


	4. Squishy and velvety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone were to ask Adrien what the first thought that came to him about the softness called Marinette’s cheeks, it would be, “like a squishy toy, so irresistible to touch and squeeze!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hey, everyone! It's been awhile, eh?  
╰(”◕﹏◕”)つ
> 
> But seriously, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been buried in a lot of studying and writing essays. And then on Halloween, my professor gave us another essay to work on, which totals it to 4. *stares off into space in defeat*  
Anyway, I hope this long chapter appeases your hunger for more glomp action.

Adrien was highly baffled of this new development with Plagg. One night, he vehemently refuses to come close to him. The next, he’s “just experimenting,” or so he claims to be doing. This so called experiment? Kneading on his cheeks. Fascinating, really.

“Uh…Plagg?”

“What is it, kid?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but…what started this?” 

“Oh, you mean _this_?” The kwami replies with matching enthusiastic kneads to his left cheek.

“Yeah, _that_. I thought you wanted nothing to do with cuddles?”

“Now, wait just a minute. One, this isn’t me wanting to cuddle you. Not ever, really. Two, who said I was doing this for pure enjoyment on my part? I need answers, and you just happen to be the only one I’m allowed to be seen with.”

“I feel insulted.”

“As you should be. Your cheeks are as hard as rocks!” Adrien lets out a whimper.

“They are not!” His eyes travel to the kwami floating in front of him, hands slowly lifting to touch his cheeks. His fingers consciously poke them, as if trying to reassure himself that they were not indeed rocks. “I would’ve been less insulted if you actually called them ‘chiseled,’ but rocks? I think not.” He pouts in indignation, but Plagg doesn’t take notice of it. 

“Say what you want, kid. But they aint as soft you think they were.”

“And I’ll ask you again – what brought this on?”

“Eh,” Plagg subtly tilts his head away from his holder, “just got bored and curious. Also, I don’t want to get rusty with my kneading.”

“What – kneading – you don’t get rusty with kneading!”

“That’s what you think, but you’re not a cat.”

“You’re a kwami that happens to look like a cat.”

“Semantics.”

The kwami floats to the couch in front of the TV, lounging at one of the pillows where a box of Camembert was placed at. He takes a piece and bites into it, humming in satisfaction. Adrien, on the other hand, is still bewildered of the actions of his kwami and keeps his sight on him while he takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch. He grabs the remote on the coffee table and turns on the TV, flipping from channel to channel to find a good show to watch at such an hour (it was pretty late, but he’s used to it at this point).

Almost half an hour passes by, with Adrien fully engrossed in the show while Plagg has now moved and curled up on his right shoulder. The black cat-sprite also has his eyes glued to the lit-up screen in front of them, but his attention isn’t as absorbed as the blond. In fact, his thoughts are running wildly.

_‘Big bug is definitely made up of dough. All that flesh couldn’t possibly be as human as everyone believes.’_ Plagg’s eyes shifts to his holder’s face, or to what he is able to see from his angle. Suddenly, an idea comes to him. An idea so devious, so mischievous, he can’t help but allow the grin to spread across his velvety cheeks. If one were to look at him now, they would think him deranged with how wide his grin is, eyes and canine teeth glinting in the dimly lit room of his chosen. _‘This will be fun.’_

The next morning while Adrien is busily putting his clothes on, Plagg floats right behind him where he is within hearing range. “You know, Adrien, last night had me thinking.”

“And did it hurt much?”

“I’m going to choose to ignore you being a smart mouth.” This gives the teen a laugh and a corner of his mouth lifts. “I’m glad you find this amusing. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Since you’re not the softest of dough out there,” the teen grunts in disagreement, “I do think there’s someone who is.”

“Oh? And who exactly does?” He has his back to Plagg, so it prevents Adrien from seeing the dangerous smirk plastered on his kwami’s face. “Do pray tell, who is the special person I must fight the title for?”

“Oh, just pigtails girl.” This stops Adrien from rummaging inside his bag, gradually turning back to the kwami. 

“Wha…Marinette?”

“Yeah. Why, you jealous?” 

“N-no! I just wasn’t…expecting that.” His eyes drop to the floor. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t know just how soft they really are,” a lie, “but that’s what I think.” Plagg is confident to admit that when squinting hard enough, he sees the miniscule blush spreading across his holder’s face. The seed is planted, he now only needs to wait for it to grow into a fruitful harvest.

Skip to class hours, and Plagg once again finds himself inside big bug’s bag (heh, I had too much fun with alliteration) with Tikki. They’re both curled up against each other, enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence and taking a (cat) nap. He hears the teacher announce that she’s leaving the room for a few minutes to talk to someone, leaving the class to talk amongst themselves. Their murmurs gradually become louder like the buzzing of bees. He glances at the ladybug kwami, who is currently deep into dreamland. He carefully detaches himself away from her side, guilt twinging within him when he sees Tikki try to make up for the lack of warmth he was once providing her. 

Promising to make it fast, his head pokes out of the small opening and peeks up to watch his plan unfold. Down to where he is, he sees Marinette talking excitedly to someone standing beside her with bright red hair, the previously akumatized Evillustrator, their sketchbooks opened and in full display in front of them. He then looks to the other side where his holder is, who actually looks to be surreptitiously stealing glances at big bug. It wasn’t too noticeable that the screeching banshee from the opposite row would call him out for it, but it was if one knew to look out for them. _'Plan is progressing.'_

Akuma attack. Hawkmoth had no sense of taking a breather and thought of making another akuma during lunch break. This, of course, did not exempt Collège Françoise Dupont seeing it has become an infamous akuma – targeting school, much to the chagrin of staff and students. Outsiders, however, didn’t think too much and assumed that the villain terrorising their villain is just too fond of the school out of pure convenient manipulation. 

Adrien, who is still highly entranced and distracted by the sight of his dearest friend’s cheeks, snaps out by just a second before flying debris hits them, accidentally tripping backwards and falling inside the open janitor’s closet with Marinette safely tucked in his arms. Before the chaos began, they had been standing close to each other nearby by ‘pure coincidence’ (which was the model secretly and subtly following around his friend) in front of the open closet. Neither of them notices something whizz in and out of the door as it closes, an object from the outside most likely hitting it from the outside with a loud thump. The impact and close physical contact between them allow Adrien to throw whatever personal space may have been allowed before the chaos and – _softness_. If someone were to ask Adrien what the first thought that came to him about the softness called Marinette’s cheeks, it would be, “like a squishy toy, so irresistible to touch and squeeze!” 

Irresistible they were, not to mention the very thought of them had been – ahem, _Plagging_ him since this morning, the teenager could no longer keep his impulse in check and reaches out. He does so ever so slowly, it makes the girl in his company catch him in the act. Him with his hand caressing the skin that almost felt similar to the rich velvet from the finest fabric store his father would sometimes bring him along with (which was rare). Completely absorbed with the _sensational_ (get it? Hahaha…haha…ha) distraction his friend unwillingly provides, he – 

“Adrien? W-what are you doing?” _'Gosh, even her voice sounds so soft.'_ “A-Adrien? Hey, are you okay? You’ve been acting distracted the whole day.”

It takes a few more fond nuzzlings of his hands to her cheeks before he wakes up from the hazy diversion, and he shakes his head for a clear mind. “U-uh, yeah. I’m fine. Okay. I-I’m s-so sorry, Marinette.” the model stammers, his blush taking over his entire face in quick succession. He suddenly realizes that his actions were far more…intimate than he’d ever initiated with her, with anyone! “I-uh… I don’t know what came over me, Mari! I really don’t –”

“H-hey, hey! It’s okay, really. Believe me, Adrien, I wasn’t e-expecting that, myself. But don’t beat yourself up with it, okay?”

“O-okay, Mari.” 

Both teens are trying to look anywhere than the person they’re stuck with inside the janitor’s closet, and all they can do while they straighten up is convince themselves that the peeling paint from the walls and the dirty mop water in the bucket is far more interesting.

“So… an akuma, huh?” Adrien asks, but the voice in his mind says, _‘well that was a stupid question, you big dumdum.’_ At this point, he doesn’t even question why the voice sounds like Plagg.

“Uh…yeah.” His _good friend_ answers. His eyes eventually find the courage to look up, and he sees her holding tightly onto the strap of her purse. They’ve opted to not turn on the only source of light inside the closet, so he can see as far as the darkness and the night-vision he’d acquired from his miraculous (not that Marinette needed to know he was Chat Noir) provides him. Still, he can perfectly see how uncomfortable his friend is acting. what, with the way she’s currently switching the weight of her body from her right to left foot, her shoulders stiff, and – sweet mother of cats, the way she was pouting and puffing her cheeks like the hamster squishy he bought was _litterally_ making her look _paw meow apurrable_ than ever _befur. ‘Wow, that’s the most puns I’ve made in a single sentence.’_ A feat, and all in the name of the squishy and velvety –  
“A-Adrien?”

“Y-yeah?” He cringes when he hears the crack in his voice, cursing puberty silently and clears his throat. “I mean – yeah? Something wrong?”

“N-nothing, I’m just wondering if Chat Noir will be able to handle the akuma.”

“What about Ladybug?”

“I just have a feeling that she’ll be delayed today.”

“I dunno, Mari. Chat Noir might be stuck somewhere, too.” _'Like in a janitor’s closet with a cute friend.'_ He hears Marinette hum, unsure if she’s in agreement or not. He sees her step closer to the door, wary of her surroundings to avoid knocking over anything and making any noise to attract the akuma rampaging nearby. She leans her head on the door, listening for signs of the akuma’s presence. 

“It sounds pretty quiet outside, but I can’t be too sure. We didn’t really get to find out what kind of akuma they were.”

“You’re right. Do you think we should take a peek at least?”

“Yeah, just let me find the door knob.” He sees her hand slowly going down to where the door knob is, and carefully takes hold. She steadily twists it, only for the door to remain closed. “It… I don’t think it’s locked, but something’s definitely blocking the door from opening.”

Cats Almighty, he’s _feline_ screwed at the _meowment_. Not that he doesn’t enjoy Marinette’s company, but an akuma needs to be stopped as soon as _pawsible_. And in order to do that, _transfurming_ without outing himself was mandatory. But if they had no way of getting help from someone outside without risking them getting caught, he’ll have no choice but to do it in front of her and expose himself. He feels Plagg scurrying in his overshirt pocket, but ignores him.

“Okay, Marinette?” she looks up from the turning of the door knob, eyes looking troubled. 

“Right now, we’re stuck inside the janitor’s closet and we can’t exactly risk calling or texting for help from our friends without endangering them. So, I’m going to do something that I’m trusting you to keep to yourself. Can you do that?”

Her eyes widen, hearing the determination in his request. “Uh…okay. You can trust me.”

“Alright, Plagg – ”

“Is here to make his famous biscuits!” The kwami says, bursting out from Adrien’s overshirt and barreling himself towards the big bug in civilian in a blur of black.

Both of them come to a standstill, neither of them uttering a word to each other. Plagg, on the other hand, was all too busy to get his nubby paws onto the acclaimed dough. Adrien Agreste, who also goes by as Chat Noir, has just been outed by the very being who provides him the privilege of a superhero identity. Not that he was already planning it, but this didn’t really make it better.

“P-Plagg! What are you doing?” He gestures to his kwami’s behaviour. Without saying a word, the kwami does nothing but carry on with the kneading (which was completely adorable, he has to admit) and turns his head to face his holder. And with all the self-satisfaction a cat-sprite could ever have, he grins ever so widely with teeth showing, eyes narrowing in mischief. Adrien has never seen his kwami look more pleased with himself until now. Plagg, in a show of defiance, goes ahead and turns his head back to Marinette.

“What’s up, big bug? Did you miss me?”

The girl in question is frozen in shock, mouth gaping and hands tightening their grip on her purse’s strap. “U-uh… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Plagg.”

Adrien looks to be pondering about something; something that his kwami said. “Wait… you know Plagg?”

“What?! No, I don’t! I don’t know a Plagg or any other kwami!” She realizes her slip-up too late and puts a hand on her mouth, as if it would prevent anymore secrets to come out. Marinette’s eyes are opened wider now, which Adrien is willing to mirror on his own face.

“M…M’lady?” he watches as the girl he now knows as Ladybug start to crumble, trembling in anxiety and eyes widely looking anywhere but him. He sees his kwami cackling as he continues with his kneading, and a small red head with antennae is peeks up from inside Marinette’s purse, big blue eyes glaring at his kwami. 

Before he can even ask what ladybug’s kwami’s name is, a red blur shoots out from the purse and tackles the cat-sprite.“I can’t believe you just instigated that, Plagg! And stop hogging Marinette’s cheeks! I was the one who introduced them to you, so scram!”

Marinette’s face has never been redder until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the movements of the characters, but it's really hard to write every little detail to the dot and T. And I may have had too much fun and went overboard with the puns. Let me know if there were mistakes I missed or you got confused, and I'll do my best to answer as much as I can! 
> 
> Also, who wants to bet how long until I rise from the dead to write another chapter?


End file.
